It Just Is
by HPFreakswillrule
Summary: Faith just wants some one to understand her...
1. cars

**It Just Is**

By: HPFreakswillrule

PG-13

Disclaimer: not mine

Summery: Faith just wants some one to understand.

Faith Misakisat in the passenger seat of her stepmother's sleek, black Mercedes. She was 15 then, and she hated that car. If she were able to drive, maybe she wouldn't dislike it so much. Her stepmother sat to her left, rigid and snappish. "Are your rubber bands in?" She clipped.

"No," said Faith, rummaging around in her teddy bear backpack and pretending to look for them. She knew they weren't there. So, apparently, did her stepmother.

"They're not in there, are they? Are they!" Faith looked out the window, back tense. This had to be the worst part of the day. Her stepmother started to cry. Faith stayed quiet. As always

"I've given you everything that demonic bitch couldn't, why can't you do the simplest things? Can't you do anything right, you stupid half-breed? I've had such troubling news, can't you be a bit sensitive?" Her stepmother was shoving old take-out napkins in her face, trying to stem the flood of tears. Why is she telling me this, Faith thought, why does she feel she needs to say this? I don't need this anymore. Her stepmother was completely neurotic.

Faith sighed, "I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She didn't look at her stepmother; she stared at the blurring white divider lines instead. Only ten more minutes until school started. She wished she were already there. This was too much stress for every morning. How long would she have to take this before she got away?

"It's personal!" Her stepmother yelled. It wasn't her fault. It WASN'T her fault. Why did she mention it if she wasn't going to tell what it was? Faith shut her mouth again. A second later, colder, "Did you do all your homework?"

"Yes. I did it late last night, remember? You shouted at me about it." Her stepmother ignored the last part.

"You should stop wasting time on the piano. You can't even play the piano! You're grades need work; you need to spend time studying. You never study, its like you don't care at all." Faith's jaw set in a line, her eyes closing sharply. She said nothing. Five more minutes until school.

"You're a filthy half breed! Your father only kept you out of respect for your mother, now that he's gone I don't know why I bother." Her stepmother ranted as Faith lined her wine red eyes in her compact mirror. She didn't care what her stepmother and the kids at her high school said her parents loved each other and they loved her. "This is why everyone hates you!" Faiths stepmother said grabbing of a handful of Faiths hair and jerking it violently. "THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!" her stepmother yelled. "Just get out of my sight." her stepmother whispered, pushing Faith out of the car. School is about to start.

A/N: No flames please its prologue!


	2. stairs

**Everybody's mean to the taboo**

It was 1:23 pm exactly when Faith walked out of school. Her eye was black and her lip was bloody, but she was free of that prison. This was the ninth time she got in a fight this month but at least she took that stupid cheerleader bitch down.

Faith walked toward the back steps of her school and just as she got there she was stopped by a bunch of perverts that tend to hangout there.

"Wow, red's not afraid to walk home all by her self!" the first one shouted. His greasy hair almost blinding her.

"Yeah what happened to your body guard?" the short chubby one asked.

Her best friend, her bodyguard as they called him, killed himself two weeks earlier…

"Who cares!" yelled the third one snapping Faith back to reality. "Lets take advantage of this while we still can…" he said taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me, you jack offs!" Faith snapped as the greasy one grabbed her right arm.

"You don't talk to us like that!" the third one said grabbing her braided hair and yanking down viscously causing her to stumble down the long concrete staircase.

"OH SHIT! WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Faith heard one of them scream. She opened her mouth to ask for someone help, but her eyes closed and she couldn't summon the energy to speak. Eventually, her mind went numb and she stopped trying altogether…

A/N: Sanzo party comes in next chappie promise! ; P


	3. blood

**Goku felt it coming**

The Sanzo-ikkou were staying in a small town called Bell. Nothing strange there, kids playing in the streets, people chatting, it was a pretty nice looking town. Goku still felt something bad was bound to happen but when you're the 'monkey' nobody listens. Your always dumb, always hungry, and always want to fight. And god forbid there's more to you than that. Anyway…

"Goku, I'm going to a bakery would you like to come with me?" Hakkai asked happily.

"Yes!" Goku said happily putting on a happy face.

"Lets go monkey…" Gojyo drawled not really wanting to leave the hotel to play baby sitter.

As they walked down the road people looked at Gojyo, more than normal. They were use to the staring at them, yes, but this was more… Vicious? Loathsome? Cruel? Hateful? All of the above, half-breeds weren't very well liked here, Goku could tell. Gojyo didn't give it a second thought. He was use to this shit. The stares and the whispers were nothing new.

"You don't talk to us like that!"

The three men turned around. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at Goku hoping this wasn't that bad. Only one word escaped Goku's mouth.

"Blood…"


	4. perverts

Hakkai, Goyjo, and Goku ran in the direction of the shout. They knew whatever this was it was bad.

When they reached the scene they were disturbed. Three young men stood above a teenage body of a girl. She lay motionless as the three crowded her. They looked like they didn't notice she was unconscious, clearly ignoring the small pool of blood forming round her head. Hakkai was the only one who saw what they planed to do.

"If you rape her…" Hakkai said quietly "You will suffer unimaginable pain."

"Rape?" Goku questioned

"I don't see how what we do to the half breed is any of your business." Said the greasy haired one. Shortly after that he was also on the ground with Faith.

"OH SHIT! WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" the short cubby one screamed.

"Listen you two, unless you want to end up like your friend here. I suggest you leave." Gojyo said after making sure that greasy wasn't dead.

The remaining two looked at each other and then nodded. They started to pickup Faith but Gojyo once again stopped them from touching her.

"Leave" he said darkly surprising even him.

The two remaining perverts ran off and didn't look back.

Goyjo turned his head and looked at the girl. She looked so pure and unafraid lying their. He saw that the blood and her hair mingling was practically impossible to tell the difference. Another half-breed. He smiled and placed his bandana behind her head to stop the bleeding. Picking up her defenseless body he turned to Hakkai.

"We need to get her to the hotel now."

Hakkai and Goku only nodded.

A/N: This chapter to Sorrowful Smiles : )


End file.
